The present invention incorporates the rubber gaskets of the '341 provisional application as a means for supporting sign inserts which are intended to be illuminated. For example, the invention may be used with electroluminescent signs, organic LED sheets, and edge lit signs all of which are known to those familiar with the signage arts.
The invention provides a sign holder of the type described wherein signs that vary in thickness can be tightly retained without resort to supplemental fastening means such as adhesives, mechanical fasteners, shims or the like, and wherein means are provided for coupling electrical power to the sign insert.